1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), used in a cellular phone or the like, for example. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a technology for producing a display device provided with a transparent protective part on a display part.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Conventionally, as this type of display device, a device like that shown in FIG. 7, for example, is known. As shown in FIG. 7, this liquid crystal display device 101 is provided with a transparent protective part 103 formed from, for example, glass or plastic, on a liquid crystal display panel 102. In this case, to protect the surface of the liquid crystal display panel 102 and a polarizing plate (not shown), a gap 105 is formed between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103 by arranging a spacer 104 between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103.
However, the presence of the gap 105 between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103 creates a decrease in contrast and luminance, which attributes to light scattering, and prevents production of a thinned panel.
In view of these problems, it has even been proposed to fill the gap between the liquid crystal display panel and the protective part with a resin (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-55641).
In cases where foreign substances or air bubbles are confirmed to have become mixed in the resin which is filled between such a display panel and a protective part, it is necessary to carry out a repair operation by peeling apart the display panel and the protective part.
However, when peeling apart the display panel and the protective part, there is a risk of creating damage such as, resulting from scratching and cracking on the display panel and the protective part.
Furthermore, it is quite difficult to completely remove a cured resin adhered to the display panel and the protective part with a solvent.
In addition, though there are solvents which have high solubility against this kind of cured resin, such solvents have safety problems associated with them. Moreover, in order to completely remove this solvent itself, a separate washing step is required (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-55641).